Coming Back from the Brink
by NYMPHADORA.LOVE
Summary: April/Jackson one-shot. Jackson comforts April after the shooting and they realize how much they need each other. Song-fic! "The Cave" by: Mumford & Sons! Better than it sounds... I promise


**So here you go all of you fellow April and Jackson lovers! I really hope you like it. I know its a song fic and I don't usually go for those but I really like th song and the band so... Well the Song is "The Cave" by: Mumford & Sons. They totally rock! I am going to see them in concert! EEEPPPPP! Anyways Here you go please review!**

"It's empty in the valley of your heart,

The sun, it rises slowly as you walk

Away from all the fears and all the faults you've left behind."

It had been a week after the shooting and everyone still felt the weight of the incomprehensible event on their minds. April especially. She had lost a friend and was internally shattered, at least that's what was really going on. She had been putting up a tough shield in order to keep her thoughts all her own. In order to not let on about herself and to keep her dismal outlook on life silent. However, Jackson knew her better than anyone, possibly better than herself at times, and he knew deep down that she definitely was not fine.

It was late that night, past midnight at least when Jackson wandered downstairs for a glass of water. He couldn't sleep, not that any of them could. As he approached the lower landing leading into Meredith's living room he began to hear muffled sobs that were beginning to become all too familiar.

"The harvest left no food for you to eat,

You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see

But I have seen the same, I know the shame in your defeat"

There she sat alone and looking smaller and more helpless than ever. He inwardly cringed for her. He wanted to just reach out and pull her back from the brink but he knew all to well, that it was going to be a more difficult task than he would have liked. She was a closed book most of the time. You really needed to gain her trust indefinitely in order to learn the deeper secrets that plagued April Kepner's mind. Trust or alcohol, pick your poison.

"But I will hold on hope,

And I won't let you choke.

On the noose around your neck"

He knew sooner or later she would notice his presence, just leaning there, absentmindedly in the space beneath the stairs. So, he slowly made his way across the room and laid a soft hand on her shoulder. She slightly jumped as he pulled her out of her silent reverie. She had not been expecting anyone at this hour, but then again she should have known better. Privacy was one of the things a person had to give when living in Meredith Grey's "frat house". He was there… for her and deep down although she was terrified to admit, she was so happy to see his face there next to her.

"And I'll find strength in pain,

And I will change my ways,

I'll know my name as its called again."

"Oh, April." was the only words needed to be breathed between the two as she began to allow her emotions to show again. She sobbed silently and he carefully, yet lovingly wrapped his strong, toned arms around her shaking frame. He felt all of her pain as she cried against him, and wished so desperately that he could take it all away somehow. But he knew each and every one of them would need to take their own personal journey to get over the shooting. However, that knowledge didn't make the scene in front of him anymore bearable. He was beginning to realize, as the days went on how much April meant to him. When he thought about the shooting, his mind would at times wander to what would have happened if it had been April in the supply closet instead of Reed, or if April had been assigned to Dr. Bailey's service instead of Charles. Of course he missed them deeply, but if it had been April, he doubted he would have been able to hold it together. Instead, it would have been him who would have needed to be brought back from the brink.

"'Cause I have other things to fill my time,

You take what is yours, and I'll take mine.

Now let me at the truth which will refresh my broken mind."

As she felt his arms around her, and his hands rub delicate circles along her back, her sobs began to reduce to occasional tears pouring, disobediently from their pools under her hazel eyes. She was becoming more calm by the second and then realized just how much she needed Jackson. For company, to hold her when she cried, to make her laugh even when the joke was so incredibly unfunny, and to just be there all the time, to know he was there for HER. She needed Jackson for everything. He was becoming a part of her, a part she would die to keep in her life. As she relaxed and those last few disobedient tears ceased to fall she finally spoke to him. "Thank you Jackson. For being here, for making this not necessarily easier, but making me see the light at the end. Oh gosh, I am turning into one giant cliché, aren't I?"

"No April, your prefect."

"So tie me to a post and block my ears,

I can see windows and orphans through my tears.

I know my call despite my faults and despite my growing fears."

For a fleeting second they sat there completely caught up in each others eyes. Before they knew it they were subconsciously leaning forward, perfectly in sync with each other. And then the one good moment came out of the shooting right then and there. They slowly pressed their lips together and in that moment, they both knew this was right.

"But I will hold on hope,

And I won't let you choke.

On the noose around your neck.

And I'll find strength in pain,

And I will change my ways.

I'll know my name as it's called again."

After just a few seconds they pulled away, not wanting to get too caught up in each other to ruin this wonderful moment of bliss. They were amazed at how much they had been missing and how great it felt to realize it. Jackson pulled her once more into his embrace and there they sat for what seemed like mere minutes but turned into several hours and soon people would start waking up. It was Jackson who first broke the silence with a comment that would lead onto so many more to follow. "April, just know that I will always be there for you, no matter what. When things get scary like they did this week I will be there, when the moment are great I will be there, when your down and out I will still be there holding your hand along the way. I never want to let you go again. Ummm, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to be there if you let me… I love you April."

"So come out of your cave walking on your hands,

And see the world hanging upside down.

You can understand dependence when you know the makers land."

For one of the first moments anyone had witnessed, April Kepner was completely speechless. At that moment so many thoughts ran through the deep abyss that appeared to have flooded her mind. No one had ever said that to her, well of course her parents or close friends but even those were few and far between. She was in shock and had no clue what to say. There she just sat for a good three minutes with her mouth gaping open, floundering for words to express herself to the most wonderful man she had sitting in front of her. Jackson was worried at first that the feeling would not be reciprocal but as the seconds passed, he realized it wasn't a matter of feeling, it was more a matter of expressing.

"You don't need to say anything April. I think I understand anyway."

"So make your siren's call,

And sing all you want,

I will not hear what you have to say.

'Cause I need freedom now,

And I need to know how,

To live my life as it's meant to be."

Suddenly, without any sign of warning, April through herself into Jackson's arms and held on for dear life.

"Of course I want you there with me Jackson! I don't think I could do it without you! I need you, and I want you to be there when things get scary, or things are good, or even when I'm being bitchy and am down and out, please be there for me. I wouldn't have it any other way… I love you too, Jackson."

And with that two people who had been gasping out for help finally found some peace at last, in each other.

"And I will hold on hope,

And I won't let you choke.

On the noose around your neck.

And I'll find strength in pain,

And I will change my ways.

I'll know my name as its called again."

**Like I said at the top PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It really does make my day and it keeps me motivated so tell me what you think if you want more. And if you have any ideas for a story(becasue I know sometimes I have a super good idea but don't feel like writing a story so. and also sometimes I do better writing when I have an idea in place... Writers block and all:) but also if you have a song you want into a song-fic I will definately consider:) So yes please review!:) **


End file.
